This application relates to the art of electrical fittings and, more particularly, to an electrical fitting in the form of a male to female reducer having a barbed male end portion and an opposite end portion with a female socket therein for receiving an end portion of an electrical conduit. The application particularly concerns reducer fittings for transitioning from an existing ENT socket of one size to an ENT socket of a smaller size. However, it will be appreciated that certain features of the fitting may be used for other purposes.